


How Old Are You?

by spicywinkwanks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywinkwanks/pseuds/spicywinkwanks
Summary: My name is Han Sanghyuk. I can see your age. Not by appearance. Quite literally, I see your age written above your head in glowing text like a gamer tag, which is why I make the best bartender.





	1. Chapter One

My name is Han Sanghyuk. I can see your age. Not by appearance. Quite literally, I see your age written above your head in glowing text like a gamer tag, which is why I make the best bartender.

It was my usual shift at fuck o’clock at night. The last of the customers were leaving, and the loud thumping of the club music had quieted down to a soft pulsing in the background. I ran my eyes over the glowing numbers over the heads of the remaining patrons in the club.

_A 23 year old. 34 year old. 28 year old. 16 year old…_

I narrowed my eyes at the 16 year old. He was a young male, probably has school tomorrow.

Definitely underage.

I gave Hongbin, the other bartender who was on shift with me, a nod. I gestured to the underage boy currently sipping on a beer while cringing at its taste.

Hongbin smiled (like a god) and said, “Isn’t he too young for your tastes?”

I scowled, “Sorry, Bean but I’m not a paedophile.”

I stalked off towards the boy, straightening my uniform to look authoritative. The boy unaware of my presence till I got right up to him. The boy was wear unbelievably tight jeans paired with a tank top that dipped too low to be appropriate. He directed his attention away from his nasty beer to look at me. Looking me up and down, I expected him to remark on how annoying I was.

“You’re hot.” I scoffed.

“You’re underage. Don’t come out at this time of night. It’s dangerous.” The boy rolled his eyes before laying his hand on my chest and groping me through the starched and carefully ironed fabric of my uniform.

“Sir, can you just let me off this one time? I promise to be a good boy.” He purred.  


Sighing, I picked him up by the scruff of his neck, tossing him over my shoulder, before he could protest. I walked to the exit, handing him over to the bouncers.

“Get him a taxi, back to wherever he is supposed to be.” I pressed some cash in to their gloved hands.

“Oi! Sir, please don’t let me go back. I like it here!” The boy bit his lip before exclaiming, “I like you Sir!” as he was pushed inside the car. I give him a wave as I headed back in to clean up and leave for home myself.

After packing up and washing the glasses, I changed my uniform for a loose hoodie and jeans at my locker. Hongbin joined me, unbuttoning his uniform.

“Where you headed now?” He asked.

“Home. Where else?”

“Wanna go for drinks?”

“I just spent the whole night making sex on the beaches for that giant group of barely legal kids. I can’t stomach anything.” I retorted.

“You want to come over?” He looked at me, slyly.

I smiled and let myself be guided back to Hongbin’s apartment. His place was much better than mine for sure. His apartment was always so clean that I felt out of place like mud on white carpet. Closing my eyes, I reached for his face as soon as the entrance door clicked shut. We fell in a tumble of rushed hands and clothing, barely kicking off our shoes in desperation.  
It was always like this with Hongbin.

Barely pulling off my pants, he mouthed at my bulge. I lean against the wall, my legs almost giving way.

“Hong-hongbin. Please.” I breathed out. I felt a sudden coldness as he stood back to claim my mouth. Intent on sucking the breath out of me. He paused, staring at my swollen lips before ducking down to suck on the hollow of my collarbone. He gave a sudden grind on my leg, jerking his hips painfully. Threading my fingers through his hair, I yanked him back.

“No, not yet.” I smirked albeit weakly at him.

I felt his length, harden against my leg. He stepped back, reluctantly waiting for me to make a move. The rush of cold air between us made us both hiss. I closed the space, scooping Hongbin into my arms, holding him tightly. He went back to burying his face in the crook of my neck, sucking hard even to leave marks for days. He bit down, earning him a surprised growl from me. I threw him on the bed, winding him. He panted, sprawled out on the bed like an open gift.

“How long have you been waiting for me to do this?” I lay my hand on his thigh, not moving. Hongbin whined, giving me a dirty look.

“Answer me.” I pushed down on his crotch. He squirmed beneath me, his hands gripping onto the sheets.

“T-too long. Hyukkie please.” I leaned down to kiss his wet mouth, gasping as I pressed down harder. Hongbin ran his hands up and down my chest as if touching it for the first time. I felt the dampness of his pre-come through the cotton, I slipped my hand inside the elastic band. Pulling his underwear off, I leaned over to the bedside table only to have Hongbin stop me. He already had the small bottle in his hand. Letting a liberal amount flow onto my fingers, quickly warming it up. I let one finger circle his heat. I watched his eyes squeeze shut as I dipped one finger in.

“It’s still so loose. It can’t be from last time right?”

“N-no.”

“Did you fuck yourself on one of your toys then?”

He gave a quick shake of his head. I added another finger with ease.

“Did you use your fingers then?”

“Yes, Hyukkie.”

“You couldn’t even wait?”

“Sorr-y, Hyuk-ah.”

I cupped his cheek, pulling him up for a kiss, I licked into his mouth, tasting him. Bumping our heads together.

“Hongbinnie, I would never hurt you right?”

“Yes. You would never.” I smiled before pushing in the third finger.

He groaned, his whole body shuddering. I pumped my fingers in and out. Slowly. Hongbin glared at me through his lashes, noticing that I had stilled and began to fuck himself on my fingers. I relished at the concentration he had to please his arousal and me. I pulled my fingers out, rolling on a condom before sliding my cock in.

“Did you want this?” I tilted his chin so he could look at me.

“Yes, Hyukkie.”

“Ride me.”

He froze, taking in the order.

“Well? I guess I can just leave now since you aren’t listening.” I pulled out of him, cock still hard as I made to stand up from the bed. He leapt up to grab onto my arm, pinning me down.

“No! Please, I waited so long for you!”

“Did you miss my cock so much?”

He made his point by sinking down on me. I gripped his thigh, nails biting into firm muscle. My head spun when suddenly tightened around me as he fucked himself on me. I scraped my nails up the sides of his torso, resting at his waist. The strands of his hair sticking to his forehead, lips bitten raw trying to keep any sounds in. We’ve already gotten complaints from the other tenants in the apartment, didn’t want them interrupting again. I felt myself coming, I lifted my hips meeting his every thrust with renewed fervour to reach my climax. The rhythm was getting irregular, stuttering as his breath shallow. I gave little warning as I felt myself empty into him. He noticed, fully lowering himself on me so he could feel every tremor and shudder. He rose up, chasing his own release.

“I’m going to come. Please let me come, Hyuk.”

Tears started to well up, his eyes glassy with tears and pleasure.

“Come then.” My voice still rough from my own release.

He stilled, his body obeying. Body spent, he fell forward for me to catch him. We lay like this, come warm and sticky between our bodies. Hugging him, I rolled him onto his back, pulling out of him. I got up to grab a warm towel. Wiping myself down and returning to the bed to wipe Hongbin down.  
He was fast asleep, breathing evening out already.  

I tossed the soiled towel in the laundry. Hongbin slept on one side of the bed, the other side beckoning for me to join him. I couldn’t. Turning away, I slipped on my clothes and closed the front door quietly behind me.

The night seemed impossibly long when the warmth of another person was no longer there and you were trudging through the snow, loud enough to wake the dead. Hongbin always warned me of actually waking the dead because as crazy as it sounds, vampires exist. They make up less than 0.5% of Korea’s population. Not much else is known about them apart from the fact they drink blood and like to prey on humans that are alone and won’t be missed by anyone at this time of night, in other words, me.

I walked faster with this in mind for my bus stop. Thud. I stepped on something soft yet firm. I was too scared to look down in case I step in some dog shit or something. I took another step. Thud. Was the dog shit stuck to my boots? I kicked at the ground trying to scrape the shit off only to realize there was nothing to scrape off. I saw a faint glimmer of a number in the snow.

“What the fuck?!”

I knelt down to dig through the snow. A man laid, half buried. He had slightly mussed, wet brown hair and skin pale like the snow. He was- I widened my eyes at the number shown above his head. It was 525. A three digit number. That wasn’t possible for a human. There was no way. I saw the slight rise of his chest as he breathed shallowly. Every instinct told me to get the fuck away and run from this thing. Until he opened his eyes that is. A shock of gold. Stark against the white of his face.

He looked at my face, running his eyes up and down.

“Hello, puppy.”

I screamed. _He spoke Korean and he called me a puppy. He said hello._ I scrambled up to get away. I was too sober for this shit.


	2. Chapter Two

 

I cried and ran into the bus as it drove up.

“Puppy!” I heard.

I turned around to see the man standing and waving to me as the bus drove off. There were no other passengers except for me. The bus driver didn’t seem to notice and had earphones in. I sat down, hands shaking. Was he going to track me down and drink my blood dry? Holy, I should call Hongbin. Wait. He’s sleeping and exhausted. I should call Taekwoon and tell that hunter that he’s doing a shit job.

I pulled out my phone to dial his number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring… Damn it Taekwoon pick the fuck up your reply game is shit.

_Hello, this is Taekwoon. I am unavailable right now so could you leave-_

I almost threw my phone at the ground.

I practically ran into my house, throwing out the door and slamming it. I dived onto my bed, locking the door behind me. I called Taekwoon again, it was his day or should I say night off but I NEED HIM.

Ring. Ring.

“What?” His cold raspy voice was not pleased.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?!”

“Don’t shout otherwise I’m going to cut your throat the next time I see you.” I heard the rustling of someone in the background hush Taekwoon.

“I saw a vampire today!” The rustling went silent.

“How old? Where?” His tone turning serious.

“525 years old and outside the bus stop at Hongbin’s.” I heard someone go ‘oh lord’ in the background again.

“Who is that in there?! I swear if you were fucking around with someone while I tried to call you before.”

“If he’s that old, he probably has a contract with the government. Hunters can’t touch him. He can’t touch you either so it's fine.”

“What if he finds me? Oh god, I’m going to die and be sucked dry like a juice box.”

“Bye.” The call ended.

I threw the phone this time, across the room, hearing the thud of it on the carpet. Burying myself in the quilts, I squeezed my eyes shut.

\------------------------------------------------------

Morning came to me at 1 pm precisely. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, dragging myself off the bed to the bathroom. I stood under the running water of the shower, slowly cranking up the heat so it burned my skin pink. After toweling myself off, I padded out to my wardrobe, slipping into a white shirt and jeans before bending down to retrieve my phone. I checked my schedule for my shift tonight.

_9:00pm – 1:00am_

I knew it was probably going to be around 3:00 am in actuality as there was waiting around for the last customers and clean up to do.

Throwing on a coat and snatching up my wallet, I headed out to appease my hunger.

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s dumb but I had dreams too. I wanted to stand on a stage, let my voice reach the far corners of the world. Let my body dance for any that could see. I was training to perform on a stage for thousands, to debut. But I was buffered. No one deserved to have their whole family taken from them, your own life coincidentally saved by some kind of twisted fate. Time did not make me any younger either. Soon I would be too old for any stage.

The closest I got to my dream was writing and mixing music in my spare time while I made drinks and fucked a different person every week.

I carried out the tray of shots to the table nearby, raucous with college students. As I turned around, I heard them gossip about how hot I was and how my ass was perfectly indecent. I walked faster back behind the counter where there was the newbie bartender stumbling around like an idiot with a customer. I slid next to him to face the customer.

“Hi! Ma’am, I know our newbie is a total stud but you should lay off.”

The woman was taken aback by my informal address.

“It’s not of your business, young man.”

“Sorry but he’s gay and,” I glanced at her age, “He is 19 and you’re 38. Show some restraint.”

The woman visibly withered at the mention of her age. But made to leave the boy alone.

“Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

From the corner of my eye, I saw the underage boy from last night again. Straddling the waist of what seemed to be a man in his early 30s, sharp black hair slicked back. The man leaned in to say something in his over the booming music. I felt danger for the boy prickle at the back of my spine as they left the club together through the back door that led to the employee carpark.

I caught sight of the man’s age over the gleaming white numbers of the crowd.

Age:  _97_

I panicked. Ripping off my apron, I ran out the back door. The other bartender looking at me in alarm. The vampire worked fast, face already buried in his neck. The boy himself limp and not fighting against it. Unaware of my presence, I grabbed an old folding stool outside the back door. Taking a deep breath, I brought it down on his head, breaking the stool. The vampire dropped the boy, whipping around to face me. His face and demeanor were barely human. Long, sharp canines bared at me. He lunged for my throat. I swung the half-broken stool, hearing the crack of bone and the crash of his body on the concrete. Grabbing the metal leg that had broken off, I held it defensively as I walked around to the boy, still limp and unconscious.

“Oi! Wake up! Are you alright?” I nudged the boy with my foot, keeping an eye on the vampire on the ground. The vampire wasn’t moving so I turned to focus on the boy. I shook him by the shoulders, listening for a heartbeat. The white gleaming 16 above his head was becoming faint, almost transparent.

“No. no. no. You dumb shit, I told you not to come out at night to places like this.” I felt the boy rouse. His eyes parting to look at me.

“Sir?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m going to get you to a hospital, okay?” He whimpered.

“Shhhh. It’s going to be okay. Let me just get an ambulance for you.”

“Sir. Behind yo-”

I turned around a beat too late. My whole body was lifted up by the neck. I choked as its grip tightened. I started kicking my feet, hoping to land a hit on him. No chance. My vision was starting to spot with black, tears swimming in my eyes from coughing.  
A shadow suddenly fell from the sky, landing with the full force of gravity on the vampire. The grip on my throat loosened, allowing me to fall to the ground beside the boy who was watching the whole ordeal with wonder and fear. I coughed and coughed, wiping at the tears. The shadow was a man. He was crushing the vampire, I could hear every bone and joint, pop and crack. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. I reached for the boy, pulling him to his feet and leading him out into the open.

“Stop being an idiot. Go home for once. Or you’ll actually die one of these days.” I said between breaths.

He nodded furiously.

“Thank you, Sir.” He nodded furiously, looking over my shoulder nervously.

“Hurry up! Leave now.” He turned and ran as fast as he could down the street.

I had to leave quickly as well. Whoever had stop the vampire was dangerous as well and I did not know of his motives.

“Puppy?”

I felt my heart drop and I fell to my knees weakly, turning around to face the vampire. He was wiping his bloodied hands with a handkerchief while walking at a human(ly?) speed towards me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. He tucked the dirtied handkerchief back into his pocket and crouched down to me.

“Hi! I didn’t get to introduce myself last time but my name is Jaehwan and from the looks of it you already know what I am!” Jaehwan said. My heart was hammering in my chest threatening to break out.

“U-um. Hello.” I saw the tips of his sharp canines peek through his pink lips and the dam broke.

“Oh no! Don’t cry! What did I do!? Were you scared by that other vampire over there?! Don’t worry I killed him so it’s all going to be okay!” I cried harder.

He grabbed me in a suffocating hug, squeezing the air out of me for the second time tonight. He leaned back to look at my face. Digging through all his pockets he found a clean handkerchief and proceeded to dab at my tears of resignation to my fate. He cooed unnecessarily and fussed over the bruises on my throat, the cuts on my hand from the broken stool.

This was officially the weirdest day of my life. Apart from that time I walked in on Hongbin doing the waltz with his Park Hyo Shin body pillow to Snow Flower while crying.  


	3. Chapter Three

“What are you doing with that human?!” This sharp voice rang through the air. Jaehwan looked up at the man standing (mid-air??) with his hands on his hips.

“Um! Hey, Hakyeon! He was just crying. I think he saw me kill the other- Um. Haha.”Jaehwan stood up, pulling me up onto my feet with him.

“Are you going to be okay? I have to go now.” He looked back into my eyes and pushed the damp piece of embroidered cotton into my clenched fist.

“Yeah.” I rubbed furiously at my eyes, squinting as both men flew off, walking on air as if it was ground.

“Bye bye Puppy!” Jaehwan turned back to look at me before getting cuffed on the back of the head by the other vampire.

I stumbled back into the club, just in time for my manager to make his rounds. Seokjin came over to me, looking at me up and down.

“My goodness, you’re a wreck.” I gave a grunt and looked away to hide my puffy eyes.

“How long till the end of your shift, Sanghyuk?” He asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall and replied, “1 hour.”

Seokjin sighed.

“Just go home, you’re not in shape to work right now.”

“Yes, Seokjin.”

I turned around to grab my bag from the locker, not bothering to take off my uniform.

“Go put on a mask or something!” he called after me after I had exited.

I flopped onto my bed after stumbling into the apartment, tripping over my shoes. Pulling the handkerchief from my pocket, I smoothed it out. It had little yellow flowers dotted in the corners and “Lee Jaehwan” embroidered in black cursive thread. I ran my fingers over the grooves in his name. He was a strange vampire, not good but strange. Shaking him from my mind, I went to shower and sleep.

I woke up to the smell of food wafting in from my kitchen. I got up, blankets dragging behind me to investigate.

Hongbin’s brown head bobbed around the kitchen, frying eggs and bacon while humming.

“Hongbinnie, you’re the best.”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

We sat down to eat at my small table.

“Thank you for the meal.” I smiled at the food.

 Hongbin gagged, “If only you could date your food.”

“Oi, don’t talk about my eggs like that. What made you come here anyway? So early in the morning.”

“Hyuk, its 4 in the afternoon, I knew you would starve if I didn’t come over. You don’t have a shift today, I checked for you so what do you plan to do tonight?”

“Um, I don’t know. Sleep?” Hongbin let out a groan.

“You just woke up, you’re not going back to sleep for a while.”

“I’ll go sleep later?”

“You’re not going to sleep. You’re coming with me to the studio. Hoseok doesn’t have classes today so he’s letting us use it. Let’s go.”

I froze. My limbs screamed at me to go.

“I don’t really feel like dancing today, Bean.”

“You do feel like dancing so let’s go. I’m not gonna let you hole up at home all day.”

The food chewed like rubber and old boots. I left the table for my room.

“Don’t you dare lock the door on me otherwise I will personally break down the door to drag you out, Han Sanghyuk.”

I threw myself back onto the bed, rubbing my face into the pillow. I heard Hongbin’s footsteps near the door, tapping impatiently. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting. I sat up after two seconds.

“That’s right. Go get changed.”

I huffed in his direction and stood up to go to the closet.

My heart thrummed in my throat, soaring as the car neared the studio. The floor of the studio was wiped down and the mirrors shone with purpose. Hongbin walked over to plug his phone into the speaker. One of Ravi’s songs came on shuffle, I shook off the sleep and warmed up.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The distinctive beat, drummed in my blood, leading my body to follow. I took a deep breath and began to sing along with the lyrics. I felt Hongbin’s body move to join me. We moved in unison like feathers of a bird. I danced and danced till my limbs felt like lead and even then they felt free. Hongbin had sat down, watching me. I urged my body harder, pushing further.

“Woah. I think you should slow down before you faint.” He warned.

I stopped.

“You know, you can stop bringing me here every year.”

“But it makes you happy.”

“Does it?”

Hongbin stood up, walking over to me.

“Do you not like dancing?”

I hesitated.

“Hongbin you know exactly why I don’t dance anymore. You bring me here every single year on the same days. Don’t act like you don’t know.” 

“I just thought it would make you feel better after all that has happened.”

“Feel better? You’re right, I love dancing so much it hurts to stop but it also hurts to dance when I know that when I was busy lying to my parents to train, they died, without their son knowing until hours after they were wheeled from the fucking hospital into the morgue.”

Hongbin lifted a hand to my shoulder. I shook off his hand roughly.

“No, of course, you don’t know or understand. Everytime you bring me to this damn place, I love you this bit more and hate you even more. I don’t think you know how I feel at all.”

“Sanghyuk-ah.”

“No shut up. If you want me to feel better, I think you should just leave me now. Stop butting in as if you’re someone special to me. Every time I think about my own mother and father lying on that cold bed bleeding out, thinking where their dear Hyukkie was, never to know he was locked up in a room dancing to his heart content. I can’t sleep well.” He winced at my words.

“Sanghyuk, please. I just want to help.”

I spun around.

“You know how you helped me on those sleepless nights? Fucking you was so tiring that it allowed me to finally shut my goddamn eyes to sleep. Making drinks for other until the late night exhausted me enough to let me finally rest.” Hongbin bit his lip from shouting back.

“That’s enough. Bye Sanghyuk. You’re not in the right mind to be reasoned with right now.”

I clenched my fist, trying to focus my breathing. I heard Hongbin pick up his bag and close the studio door behind him.

The hum of traffic outside was louder than ever during rush hour. Businessmen coming out for drinks. Footsteps on the pavement. Rain filling the rest of the space. I couldn’t think. There was no space for me. Everything was so noisy, buzzing like flies. I let myself fall to the ground and lie down. There was nothing to hold on to. Everything was slipping fast.

The bright studio lights blared into my eyes. I squeezed them shut. Even the darkness seemed pulsing and squirming, the motion of a thousand maggots. I choked on my spit. I pressed my palms to my ears. It only seemed to get louder. I opened my eyes to escape from the darkness only to be met with the glare from the lights and the reflections of my wretched self all around me. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision and distorting the images of myself into something terrifying. I couldn’t take a breath without my lungs stinging. I shouted at all the people around me, their disapproval and pitying faces etched in. I shouted and shouted at anyone and everyone who could hear.

_Why did they leave me behind? Why did they take everyone but me? Why am I alone?_

Please, someone, hear me. Someone come back for me.

No one came. I dragged myself back onto my feet. My bag heavy on my shoulders, I stumbled out onto the streets. It was already dark outside but it was comforting as my eyes didn’t strain anymore. I felt my body move by itself to the bus stop, to home.

The moment I sat down on the bus, I drifted off. Eyes rubbed red and swollen from crying. I looked blankly at my stop as the bus stopped. I didn’t get off. The bus carried me to the stop that I was more familiar with. I got off, the shock of the winter air, chilling me numb.

I trudged through the light snow. I let my feet walk me to the hill. My weary eyes spot the grey stone marker in front of the small hill. I wasn’t alone. A figure was sitting down, leaning against the hill and brushing the leaves and snow from the marker. I couldn’t give a damn who they were but they were sitting in the spot meant for me. The light from their age glowed in the dark of the night.

_525._

“Hello puppy, fancy meeting you three nights in a row.” The vampire drawled. I went forward to sit on the other side of the stone.

“Hey, Jaehwan,” I recalled his name from before. I relaxed, my head thudding on the hill behind me.

“May I ask why you are here?” Jaehwan brought a bottle up to his lips. The liquid sloshed in the odd silence of the night. I stare off.

“I came to visit my parents.” I patted the grave. Jaehwan turned to look at me, studying my face.

“You want a drink?” He held up his bottle.

“I don’t drink blood.”

“It’s alcohol though?” He tilted his head in question.

“Vampires can drink?”

“Yeah, but whatever we consume has to be vomited out later otherwise it just rots in us.” I wrinkled my nose. How awful to not be able to eat your favourite food without having to regurgitate it, that personally offended my stomach but I suppose vampires don’t have favourite foods.

I gripped the bottle in my hand, lifting it to my lips. It was freezing cold in my mouth but immediately warmed me from the inside as it went down my throat.

“Why are you here?” I asked back at the vampire.

He laughed, light and fluttering in the air.

“I come to a different grave every once in a while to drink with people who are actually dead for once. Just so these people don’t feel left out.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Glad to know that you were keeping my parents' company while I was gone.” I laughed bitterly.

I took another chug of the bottle, swallowing it quickly. It burned and made my voice hoarse when I started to cry. I had an ugly sob, dry and heaving.


End file.
